


blowing off steam.

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe is an asshole, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: from a request on tumblr:"Ok but like Poe Dameron pre TFA flirting with another CO. I feel like two ace pilots with maaajor sexual tension would need to blow off some steam ya know?"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 113





	blowing off steam.

You and your Squadron had just gotten back from yet another long, grueling mission to try and find the way to Luke Skywalker. It was yet again another failure and you and your fellow pilots in the Black Squadron were exhausted and irritated. The Resistance was jumping at absolutely any lead that was thrown their way and General Leia trusted the Black Squadron under the leadership of Poe Dameron and yourself over anything to get it done. 

But boy, were you tired. Tired of the missions, tired of dealing with Poe’s anger afterwards, tired of your sexual desires for your fellow officer. But god damn it, he just looked so hot when he was angry. You couldn’t deny the attraction you felt towards Poe. He didn’t help with that either - the mindless flirting between you two was become sickening to everyone else around you. You yearned to get at least _one _chance to fuck him, to ease some of your tension. You were getting hot and bothered just thinking about the opportunity.

“Any other reports?” Leia asked the room. You shook your head at her and heard a few more mumbled ‘no’s before she dismissed the room. You had just gotten back from yet another unsuccessful mission on a planet from the Outer Rim and were debriefing with Leia once more. Poe was already aggravated with being unsuccessful yet again with this mission and he caught up to you quite quickly in the hallway. 

“Hey! Wait up!” he called after you. You turned on your heel to face him as he ran to catch up with you. 

“Yes, Commander Dameron?” you asked as you kept walking towards your quarters, ready for a long shower. It was going to be a cold one if he lost his temper again. He rolled his eyes at the formality.

“You wanna talk about what happened?” he asked you, walking alongside you now as you entered your quarters. 

“I don’t see the need. We got there. We lost men. Dead lead. The usual, lately. Getting ridiculous.” you said, stripping of your flight jacket and discarding it on the floor. Poe whistled at you as you did so and you shot a glare his way. “Can it, Dameron.”

“We’re alone, you know. We can pretend we’re _not _flirting with each other accidentally and do it on purpose now.” Poe commented smugly, grinning at you nearly ear to ear. 

“Dameron, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You said to him, walking up to him and tapping his chest gently. He scoffed in response as he put his hand on your cheek gently, his eyes looking into yours. You felt your knees weaken below you as his gaze met yours.

“Sure you do.” he said, quickly snaking an arm around your hip and pulling you close to him to kiss you. All the months of sexual tension between the two of you was finally fading away as you stood there in his embrace. Was this actually happening? Were you and your fellow Commander really doing this? “That’s what I thought.” he said on your lips. 

“Don’t ruin this by speaking, Dameron.” you said to him. 

“Fine. We don’t have to speak. Let’s just blow off steam.” he said back, kissing you again with much more force than before. You decided that if you really were going to do this, blow off steam, you might as well do it. This could be your one chance to fuck him and you weren’t going to get into your own head and ruin it. Poe’s hand traveled down to your ass and gave it a hard squeeze, a half-gasp half-moan coming out of your mouth. Using his other hand to grasp your hip he guided you over to the bed and pushed you flat on your back to the mattress. “Let me know if its to much.” 

“Shut up and fuck me, Commander.” you said to him. Poe growled in pleasure as his hands messily worked towards stripping you of your jumpsuit and you worked towards getting his off him. Eventually after a few minutes the both of you were in just your undergarments and his lips were back on your body. He tore off your bra when his mouth reached the fabric and placed hard kisses on both your nipples, causing you to whine with pleasure. He smirked against your skin as he heard you whine, ego inflating and cock getting harder.

“God that was such a pretty little sound that came out of that mouth. I wonder what else your mouth can do…” Poe drawled. 

“I’m sure you would love to find out.” And with that you took control, flipping the two of you over and laying him on his back. A glint of curiosity shone across his eyes before lust took over as you wedged his boxers down his legs, freeing him rock hard cock. Precum was glistening out of the tip and you licked your lips before placing a kiss over the tip, licking up the precum that was coming out of it. 

“Oh god…” Poe moaned above you. You sent a quick smirk up his way as you took his length in your mouth, freehand grabbing at his balls and your spare hand pumping as you bobbed your head on his cock. You hollowed your cheeks out as you sucked and sucked, the pilot above you cussing and groaning in pleasure. Poe wasn’t going to last very long at this rate and would need to go down on you before getting inside you, but he didn’t care. Your mouth was giving him the best head he’s ever had in his _life. _You gave his balls a light squeeze and heard him let out a loud moan with one last suck. “_Fuck!_” he cursed as you felt him let out his ropes in your mouth. You kept sucking and made sure to swallow every drop he let out into your mouth and as soon as he was done. 

You sat up, licking your lips in the process and staring back at him. Now more lustful than before Poe jumped up and grabbed you, going back to your first position with you under him. “Time to return the favor.” You gulped in anticipation as he slid your underwear down your legs and threw them next to his. His mouth idled over your bud for a moment before he decided to lick a singular stripe up your cunt.

“Oh god Dameron…” you cried out under him, body writhing from the sensation. He stopped, pausing to look up at you. 

“By the end of this you’ll be screaming my actual name, baby.” he said to you threateningly, going back down to start feasting on your wet cunt. You cried out as his mouth worked magic on you, licking in between your folds and sucking on your sensitive nub while he started to slowly pump his fingers in you. You felt no shame as you moaned loudly for probably the whole base to hear, heat starting to build up inside you. Grinding your hips into his face Poe’s tongue danced quickly on your cunt and his fingers pumped faster, curling on the inside and hitting just right. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” you shouted, orgasm nearing but not quite hitting. You could feel it coming though as your muscles started to tense and your cunt leaked onto his face. Poe smirked into your folds, licking and sucking as he went before suddenly pulling away, a whine escaping from you. “What the fuck Dameron?!” you cried, wanting nothing more than to reach your hand in between your legs and find your release.

“You’re gonna come on my cock and scream my name, I told you.” he said darkly, licking your juices off his lips before spreading your legs and coming up to meet you. “Now be good and scream for me.” he said deeply into your ear as he found your entrance and thrust inside of you roughly.

“Oh _god_…” you cried as he entered, filling you up tightly. He groaned too feeling how tight you were for him - he wasn’t going to last very long and he knew it so he had to make it count. Wasting no time Poe started to move in and out of you hard, the feeling of orgasm building in you again and crying out in pleasure. You always wanted to fuck him once and now here you were, being fucked by Poe Dameron and _god was it good. _

He moved hastily to get you to the edge, lips attaching themselves to one of your nipples and his other hand pulling at the opposite. You moaned loudly which only made him increase his pace, quickly repositioning you so he could hit you all the way up to your g-spot and fill you all the way to his balls. Skin slapped against skin as he managed to hit you in a spot where no one had ever hit you and you cried out for him.

“_Oh my god Poe! _Fuck Poe just like that, keep going!” you shouted as you felt your orgasm finally almost hitting you, body tensing and pussy tightening around his cock, making him moan out as well. 

“Tell me who makes you - _fuck - _scream. Tell me!” He groaned, taking his mouth off of your nipple and bringing his gaze up to yours. He was sweating, you were sweating, more dangerously close to your highs. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you moaned loudly in pleasure at every move he made.

“You Poe, _oh my god Poe! _Poe, oh _fuck!_” you shouted as he plowed home inside of you, hitting the right spot every time and making you see stars above you. 

“Come on me, come on - _oh fuck…_” he breathed down to you, thrusting into you quickly and hitting your g-spot once more. All it took was one more thrust into you before you screamed his name and your pussy clenched around his cock, orgasm taking over your body. As soon as your felt yours take over you heard him moan your name as his cock twitched inside of you, your convulsing cunt milking him as your back arched against his collapsing body, still moaning his name as he tensed above you. 

Silently the two of you laid there coming down from your highs. The both of you panting, sweaty messes on your bed sheets. Slowly once he mustered up the strength, Poe slid out of you and collapsed once more on your bed next to you. 

“I think we need to blow off steam more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to send in requests on sarcasticallyhateful.tumblr.com !


End file.
